Newman Ranch
NewmanRanch3.png Newman Autumn.png Newman Winter.png The Newman Ranch is situated on 421 Larkspur Trail, Highway B outside of Genoa City. Current residents include Victor and Nikki, who live in the main house, and Sharon, who lives in her own cottage. History Victor Newman's lavish ranch was home to the wealthy yet gothic Newman clan. The property has several guesthouses and pastures for horseback riding as well as the main house. In 1980, Katherine Chancellor sold Victor the ranch when he arrived in Genoa City as CEO of Chancellor Industries. Many dramatic occurrences have taken place here since then such as the Dark Knight holding Michael Scott hostage, Julia Newman's miscarriage, Victoria Newman almost drowning, Sharon Newman falling on the ice, Nikki Newman almost dying in the snow while drunk, a delusional Victor brandishing a gun at Nikki, Diego Guittierez and Sharon making love in the tack house, Adam Newman haunting Ashley Abbott and framing Estella Munoz, Veronica Landers murdering Joshua Landers and shooting Nikki, etc. Nicholas Newman After the end of their marriage in 2009, Ashley considered taking ownership of the ranch away from Victor, but ultimately decided against it. In October of 2012, Sharon Newman, who had bipolar disorder and bitter over a recent divorce from Victor, drunkenly set the main house on fire. Nobody was injured, and Adam helped Sharon cover up her part by hiring an arsonist to set fire to other buildings in Genoa City, including Gloworm. However, Nikki and Victor find out that Sharon was indeed responsible for the fire, being informed by Chelsea Newman. Victor was heard saying in early 2013 that an architect has drawn up plans for a new main house to be built. The Newmans new home was eventually finished and they christened the refurbished set by getting married in an intimate ceremony on March 18, 2013, which ended abruptly with Adam getting shot by someone posing as a caterer. * Marcus Wheeler, a nefarious Wisconsin Congressman with a grudge against both Victor and Jack, hired a hitman to crash the nuptials and mayhem ensued when Adam took a bullet meant for Victor. Meanwhile, Nikki has been diagnosed with multiple sclerosis and continues spending more time with her physician, Dr. Kurt Costner. In late 2017, Victor stepped back from Newman for a few months. During which time, a chessboard was set up downstairs in the main room and Victor would play chess with his grandchildren and use it to teach them valuable life lessons when dealing with opposition. The chessboard appears to be custom made since it has a lock on it where one can store items under the top of the board. In 2018, the upstairs of the Ranch was finally seen. The stairs lead to a long hallway that has Victor’s home office on the right hand side. The office is a dark room with lots of brown furniture, including a desk and chair. Victor has a safe in his office that contains a key to the lock on his chessboard where he can store things. JT Hellstrom searched the office looking for evidence against Victor. He eventually found the safe and unlocked it. The Safe had a key in it that JT later found unlocked the chessboard downstairs where he found an envelope. The office was somewhat trashed during Victor and JT’s fight. Later, when Jack Abbott visited the ranch, he found a hard drive in Victor’s office that contained e-mails of a conversation between Victor and Kyle Abbott. Former residents *Sage Newman (lived in the tackhouse; deceased) *Adam Newman (lived in the ranch) *Sabrina Costelana Newman (lived in the ranch; deceased) *Dylan McAvoy (lived in the cottage; in witness protection program) *Christian Newman (lived in the cottage) *Mariah Copeland (lived in the cottage) *Abby Newman (lived in the tackhouse) *Nicholas Newman (lived in the cottage) *Faith Newman (lived in the cottage) Gallery Newman Ranch Christmas.jpeg Newman Ranch Interior rebuilt.jpeg JT about to find Victor’s safe.png| Victor’s safe.png|Victor’s safe in his home office. Office Brawl.png Office brawl2.png Office brawl3.png JT unlocks Victor’s chessboard.png Category:Locations Category:Newman family Category:Homes/Apartments